Timeline of volcanism on Earth
This timeline of volcanism on Earth is a list of major s of approximately at least magnitude 6 on the (VEI) or equivalent emission around the period (from 2.58 to the present). Some eruptions cooled the global climate—inducing a —depending on the amount of sulfur dioxide emitted and the magnitude of the eruption. Before the present epoch, the criteria are less strict because of scarce data availability, partly since later eruptions have destroyed the evidence. Only some eruptions before the period (from 23 Mya to 2.58 Mya) are listed. Known large eruptions after the period (from 66 Mya to 23 Mya) are listed, especially those relating to the , the , and the Taupo Volcanic Zone. Active volcanoes such as , and do not appear on this list, but some volcanoes that generated calderas do appear. Some dangerous volcanoes in "populated areas" appear many times: so Santorini, six times and Yellowstone hotspot, 21 times. The Bismarck volcanic arc, , and the , , appear often too. In addition to the events listed below, are many examples of eruptions in the Holocene on the Kamchatka Peninsula, which are described in a supplemental table by . Large Quaternary eruptions The epoch begins 11,700 years (10,000 ago). Since 1000 AD * , island of Luzon, Philippines; 1991, June 15; VEI 6; of ; an estimated of were emitted * , Alaska Peninsula; 1912, June 6; VEI 6; of lava * , Guatemala; 1902, October 24; VEI 6; of tephra * , Indonesia; 1883, August 26–27; VEI 6; of tephra * , Lesser Sunda Islands, Indonesia; 1815, Apr 10; VEI 7; of tephra; an estimated of were emitted, produced the " " * , VEI 6–7; discovered from ice cores in the 1980s. * , Northeastern Iceland; 1783–1785; ; 1783–1784; VEI 6; of lava, an estimated of were emitted, produced a , 1783, on the North Hemisphere. * , Northeast of New Guinea; 1660 ±20; VEI 6; of tephra * , Santorini, Greece; 1650, September 27; VEI 5; of tephra * , Peru; 1600, February 19; VEI 6; of tephra * , Bougainville Island, Papua New Guinea; 1580 ±20; VEI 6; of tephra * , Northeastern Iceland; 1477; VEI 6; of tephra * "the location of this eruption is uncertain, as it has only been identified from distant records and atmospheric events around the time of King 's wedding; it is believed to have been VEI 7 and possibly even larger than 's in 1815. *1452–53 arc, ; the location of this eruption in the South Pacific is uncertain, as it has been identified from distant records; the only pyroclastic flows are found at ; of tephra; of sulfuric acid *1280(?) in , Ecuador; VEI 6; of tephra * , Rinjani volcanic complex, , ; 40 km3 (dense-rock equivalent) of tephra, Arctic and Antarctic s provide compelling evidence to link the ice core sulfate spike of 1258/1259 A.D. to this volcano. Overview of Common Era This is a sortable summary of 27 major eruptions in the last 2000 years with VEI ≥6, implying an average of about 1.3 per century. The count does not include the notable VEI 5 eruptions of Mount St. Helens and Mount Vesuvius. Date uncertainties, tephra volumes, and references are also not included. Note: Caldera names tend to change over time. For example, Okataina Caldera, Haroharo Caldera, Haroharo volcanic complex, Tarawera volcanic complex had the same magma source in the Taupo Volcanic Zone. Yellowstone Caldera, Henry's Fork Caldera, Island Park Caldera, Heise Volcanic Field had all Yellowstone hotspot as magma source. Earlier Quaternary eruptions 2.588 ± 0.005 million years BP, the period and epoch begin. * , , , Germany; 12.9 ka; VEI 6; of tephra. *Emmons Lake Caldera (size: 11 x 18 km), Aleutian Range, 17 ka ±5; more than of . * , Atherton Tableland, North Queensland, Australia; was formed over 17 ka. * , East African Rift, Kenya; 29 ka * , ; VEI 6; 30 ka (Grand Savanne Ignimbrite). * , Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia; Golygin eruption; about 41.5 ka; VEI 7 * (size: 20 x 8 km), ; VEI 7; around 52 ka; of tephra. * (size: 100 x 30 km), Sumatra, Indonesia; VEI 8; 73 ka ±4; of tephra; probably six s of sulfur dioxide were emitted (Youngest Toba Tuff). * (size: 17 x 20 km), Guatemalan Highlands; Los Chocoyos eruption; formed in an eruption 84 ka; VEI 7; of . * (size: 24 km wide), island of , Japan; 90 ka; last eruption was more than of tephra. *Sierra La Primavera volcanic complex (size: 11 km wide), , Mexico; 95 ka; of Tala Tuff. * (size: 24 km wide), island of Kyūshū, Japan; 120 ka; of tephra. * (size: 24 km wide), island of Kyūshū, Japan; 140 ka; of tephra. * , Massif Central, central France; it is part of an ancient stratovolcano which has been inactive for about 220,000 years. *Emmons Lake Caldera (size: 11 x 18 km), Aleutian Range, 233 ka; more than of . * (size: 24 km wide), island of Kyūshū, Japan; caldera formed as a result of four huge caldera eruptions; 270 ka; of tephra. * calderas (size: 9 x 18 km), Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia; 325–175 ka of deposits. * (size: 20 x 16 km), Argentina-Chile; 450 ka; of tephra. * ; (size: 45 x 85 km); 640 ka; VEI 8; more than of tephra ( ) * , USA; Tumalo volcanic center; with eruptions from 600–700 to 170 ka years ago * , Arizona, USA; the Colorado River was dammed by lava flows multiple times from 725 to 100 ka. *Mono County, California, USA; ; 758.9 ka ±1.8; VEI 7; of . * , New Mexico, USA; around 1.15 Ma; VEI 7; around of the Tshirege formation, Upper Bandelier eruption. * , , USA; were formed over 1.5 Ma by a now-extinct volcano. *Ebisutoge-Fukuda tephras, Japan; 1.75 Ma; of tephra. *Yellowstone hotspot; (size: 100 x 50 km); 2.1 Ma; VEI 8; of . * (size: 32 km wide), , northwestern Argentina; 2.2 Ma; VEI 8; of Cerro Galán Ignimbrite. Large Neogene eruptions Pliocene eruptions Approximately 5.332 million years BP, the epoch begins. Most eruptions before the Quaternary period have an unknown VEI. * , Boring, Oregon, USA; the zone became active at least 2.7 Ma, and has been extinct for about 300,000 years. * , Australia; remnant of a ic active around 2.3 to 3 Ma. * (size: 40 x 50 km), , Bolivia; 2.9 Ma; VEI 7; more than of Pastos Grandes . * , northeastern coast of 's ; it erupted from 1 million to 3 Ma. * ; a created approximately 3 Ma after the opening of the . * (size: 60 x 35 km), Altiplano-Puna Volcanic Complex, northern Chile; 4 Ma; VEI 8; of Atana Ignimbrite. * , Bolivia; 4 Ma; of Frailes Ignimbrite E. * (size: 32 km wide), , northwestern Argentina; 4.2 Ma; of Real Grande and Cueva Negra tephra. * , Heise volcanic field, Idaho; Kilgore Caldera (size: 80 x 60 km); VEI 8; of Kilgore Tuff; 4.45 Ma ±0.05. * Caldera, , Bolivia; 5 Ma; of tephra. Miocene eruptions Approximately 23.03 million years BP, the period and epoch begin. * , Bolivia; 5.6–5.8 Ma (Guacha ignimbrite). * , Australia; and are both made of rock, remnants of flows that once filled a large volcanic 6.4 Ma. *Yellowstone hotspot, Heise volcanic field, Idaho; 5.51 Ma ±0.13 (Conant Creek Tuff). *Yellowstone hotspot, Heise volcanic field, Idaho; 5.6 Ma; of Blue Creek Tuff. *Cerro Panizos (size: 18 km wide), Altiplano-Puna Volcanic Complex, Bolivia; 6.1 Ma; of Panizos Ignimbrite. *Yellowstone hotspot, Heise volcanic field, Idaho; 6.27 Ma ±0.04 (Walcott Tuff). *Yellowstone hotspot, Heise volcanic field, Idaho; Blacktail Caldera (size: 100 x 60 km), Idaho; 6.62 Ma ±0.03; of Blacktail Tuff. * (size: 40 x 50 km), Altiplano-Puna Volcanic Complex, Bolivia; 8.3 Ma; of Sifon Ignimbrite. * , Admiralty Islands, northern Papua New Guinea; 8–10 Ma * , New Zealand; Akaroa erupted 9 Ma, erupted 12 Ma. * were formed in a series of undersea volcanic eruptions 8–10 Ma, as the African plate drifted over the . *Yellowstone hotspot, Twin Fall volcanic field, Idaho; 8.6 to 10 Ma. *Yellowstone hotspot, Picabo volcanic field, Idaho; 10.21 Ma ± 0.03 (Arbon Valley Tuff). * , New Zealand; the last eruptive phase ended some 10 Ma. The center of the caldera is about , the main port of the city of . *Yellowstone hotspot, Idaho; ; 10.0 to 12.5 Ma ( eruption). * , British Columbia, Canada; has generated the over the last 13 million years. *Yellowstone hotspot, , Nevada/ Oregon; around 12.8 to 13.9 Ma. *Tejeda Caldera, , Spain; 13.9 Ma; the 80 km3 eruption produced a composite ignimbrite (P1) of rhyolite, trachyte and basaltic materials, with a thickness of 30 metres at 10 km from the caldera center * shield basalt eruption, Spain; 14.5 to 14 Ma; 1,000 km3 of tholeiitic to alkali basalts * , Naples, Italy; 14.9 Ma; of Neapolitan Yellow Tuff. *Huaylillas Ignimbrite, Bolivia, southern Peru, northern Chile; 15 Ma ±1; of tephra. *Yellowstone hotspot, McDermitt volcanic field (North), , Whitehorse Caldera (size: 15 km wide), Oregon; 15 Ma; of Whitehorse Creek Tuff. *Yellowstone hotspot (?), volcanic field; 15.0 to 15.5 Ma. *Yellowstone hotspot, McDermitt volcanic field (South), Jordan Meadow Caldera, (size: 10–15 km wide), Nevada/ Oregon; 15.6 Ma; Longridge Tuff member 2-3. *Yellowstone hotspot, McDermitt volcanic field (South), , (size: 33 km wide), Nevada/ Oregon; 15.6 Ma; Longridge Tuff member 5. *Yellowstone hotspot, McDermitt volcanic field (South), Calavera Caldera, (size: 17 km wide), Nevada/ Oregon; 15.7 Ma; of Double H Tuff. *Yellowstone hotspot, McDermitt volcanic field (South), Hoppin Peaks Caldera, 16 Ma; Hoppin Peaks Tuff. *Yellowstone hotspot, McDermitt volcanic field (North), Trout Creek Mountains, Pueblo Caldera (size: 20 x 10 km), Oregon; 15.8 Ma; of Trout Creek Mountains Tuff. *Yellowstone hotspot, McDermitt volcanic field (South), Washburn Caldera, (size: 30 x 25 km wide), Nevada/ Oregon; 16.548 Ma; of Oregon Canyon Tuff. *Yellowstone hotspot (?), Northwest Nevada volcanic field (NWNV), Virgin Valley, High Rock, Hog Ranch, and unnamed calderas; West of , Nevada; 15.5 to 16.5 Ma. *Yellowstone hotspot, Steens and , Pueblo, Steens, and Malheur Gorge-region, , , Washington, Oregon, and Idaho, USA; most vigorous eruptions were from 14–17 Ma; of lava. * , Australia; is part of the remnants of the Nandewar extinct volcano that ceased activity about 17 Ma after 4 million years of activity. *Oxaya Ignimbrites, northern Chile (around 18°S); 19 Ma; of tephra. * was erupting about 21 to 22 Ma. Volcanism before the Neogene .}} *Paleogene ends 23 million years ago. **The formation of the basalts occurs between 10–6 million years ago. **The formation of the occurs between 17 and 6 million years ago. ** erupts in the Wheeler Geologic Area, Central Colorado volcanic field, Colorado, USA, eruption several VEI8 events (Possibly as high as a VEI9), of Fish Canyon Tuff was blasted out in a major single eruption about 27.8 million years ago. **Unknown source in erupts 29 million years ago with at least of Green Tuff and SAM. **Sam Ignimbrite in forms 29.5 million years ago, at least of distal tuffs associated with the ignimbrites. **Jabal Kura’a Ignimbrite in forms 29.6million years ago, at least of distal tuffs associated with the ignimbrites. **The begins 30 million years ago *About 33.9 million ago, the epoch of the period begins **The Mid-Tertiary ignimbrite flare-up begins 40 million years ago and last till 25 million years ago. ** erupts 50 million years ago with a VEI7 of tephra. ** is believed to have first appeared about 60 million years ago. **Formation of the Brito-Arctic province begins 61 million years ago. *Approximately million years ago, the occurred ** , , India, formed between 60 and 68 million years ago which are thought to have played a role in the K-Pg extinction. **The has produced the , it is active for at least 80 million years. It may have originated the around 120 million years ago. ** , is the oldest extant seamount in the , with an estimated age of 82 million years. **The begins forming 110 million years ago. **The form from 117–116 million years ago. **The forms from 125–120 million years ago ** , Brazil, Namibia and Angola form 128 to 138 million years ago. 132 million years ago, a possible supervolcanic eruption occurred, ejecting . **Formation of the flood basalts begins 183 million years ago. *The flood basalts of the are thought to have contributed to the about 199 million years ago. *The are thought to have played a significant role in the 252 million years ago. **Formation of the began 260 million years ago. *The occurs about 374 million years ago. *The occurs between 450 and 440 million years ago. ** , ; VEI8; 420 million years ago ** , , England; VEI8; Ordovician (488.3–443.7 million years ago). *The eon begins 542 million years ago ** forms 1,270 million years ago. ** and form 2,500 million years ago. ** forms 2,704–2,707 million years ago. *Approximately 2,500 million years ago, the eon of the Precambrian period begins *About 3,800 million years ago, the eon of the period begins Notes *The contains the largest and best-preserved continental terrain on Earth. The throughout the Mackenzie Large Igneous Province is also the largest on Earth, covering an area of . *The Bachelor (27.4 Ma), San Luis (27–26.8 Ma), and Creede (26 Ma) calderas partially overlap each other and are nested within the large La Garita (27.6 Ma) caldera, forming the central caldera cluster of the San Juan volcanic field, , . and ( ) are nearby. North Pass Caldera is northeastern the San Juan Mountains, . The Platoro volcanic complex lies southeastern of the central caldera cluster. The center of the western San Juan caldera cluster lies just West of . *The includes the San Juan volcanic field, the , the , and the Socorro-Magdalena magmatic system. The Socorro Magma Body is uplifting the surface at approximately 2 mm/year. *The southwestern Nevada volcanic field, or volcanic field, includes: Stonewall Mountain caldera complex, Black Mountain Caldera, Silent Canyon Caldera, Timber Mountain – Oasis Valley caldera complex, Crater Flat Group, and Yucca Mountain. Towns nearby: , , . It is aligned as a Crater Flat volcanic field, , , Zone (CFLC). The , southwestern Utah is nearby too. *McDermitt volcanic field, or Orevada rift volcanic field, Nevada/ Oregon, nearby are: , , , , Jordan Meadow Mountain (6,816 ft), Long Ridge, Trout Creek, and Whitehorse Creek. *Emmons Lake stratovolcano (caldera size: 11 x 18 km), Aleutian Range, was formed through six eruptions. , Mount Hague, and Double Crater are post-caldera cones. *The topography of the is a result of crustal within this part of the ( of the or Laurentia from Western North America; e.g. , , Oregon-Idaho ). The crust here has been stretched up to 100% of its original width. In fact, the crust underneath the Basin and Range, especially under the (includes ), is some of the thinnest in the world. *Topographically visible calderas: South part of the McDermitt volcanic field (four overlapping and nested calderas), West of ; Cochetopa Park Caldera, West of the ; ; , New Zealand ( ) and . Newer drawings show McDermitt volcanic field (South), as five overlapping and nested calderas. Hoppin Peaks Caldera is included too. *Repose periods: (0.38 Ma), (0.35 Ma), (0.7 Ma). * (ka), is a unit of time equal to one thousand years. (Ma), is a unit of time equal to one million years, one can assume that "ago" is implied. Volcanic Explosivity Index (VEI) Volcanic dimming The global dimming through volcanism (ash aerosol and ) is quite independent of the eruption VEI. When sulfur dioxide (boiling point at : -10 °C) reacts with water vapor, it creates sulfate ions (the precursors to sulfuric acid), which are very reflective; ash aerosol on the other hand absorbs . Global cooling through volcanism is the sum of the influence of the global dimming and the influence of the high of the deposited ash layer. The lower and its higher albedo might prolong this cooling period. Bipolar comparison showed six sulfate events: (1815), (1835), (1883), (1963), and (1982), and the . And the atmospheric transmission of direct solar radiation data from the (MLO), (19°32'N) detected only five eruptions: *June 11, 2009, (?), , 400 tons of tephra, VEI 4 *June 12–15, 1991 (eruptive climax), , , 11,000 ±0.5 tons of tephra, VEI 6 **Global cooling: 0.5 °C *March 28, 1982, , , 2,300 tons of tephra, VEI 5 *October 10, 1974, , , 400 tons of tephra, VEI 4 *February 18, 1963, , , 100 tons of lava, more than 1,000 tons of tephra, VEI 5 **Northern Hemisphere cooling: 0.3 °C But very large emissions overdrive the oxidizing capacity of the . 's and 's concentration goes up ( ), global temperature goes up, ocean's temperature goes up, and ocean's solubility goes down. Image:Tephra fall from 1991 eruption of Mt Pinatubo.gif|Location of Mount Pinatubo, showing area over which ash from the 1991 eruption fell. Image:TOMS AI Jun16 91.gif|Satellite measurements of ash and emissions from Mount Pinatubo. Image:Mauna Loa atmospheric transmission.png|MLO transmission ratio - reduction due to volcanic eruptions Image:Aerosol dimming.jpg|NASA, Global Dimming - , VEI 5; Pinatubo, VEI 6. Image:TOMS SO2 time nov03.png|Sulfur dioxide emissions by es. Mount Pinatubo: 20 million tons of sulfur dioxide. Image:TOMS SO2 Jun17 91.gif|TOMS sulfur dioxide from the June 15, 1991 eruption of Mount Pinatubo. Image:Sarychev Eruption Generates Large Cloud of Sulfur Dioxide.png|Sarychev Peak: the sulphur dioxide cloud generated by the eruption on June 12, 2009 (in Dobson units). Map gallery Image:Yellowstone Caldera map2.JPG|Yellowstone sits on top of four overlapping calderas. (US NPS) Image:IPCaldera.jpg|Diagram of Island Park and . Image:Wpdms shdrlfi020l harney basin.jpg| , , and . Image:Steens Mountain relief map.png| , McDermitt volcanic field and Oregon/ Nevada stateline. Image:HotspotsSRP_update2013.JPG|Location of Yellowstone Hotspot in Millions of Years Ago. Image:SnakeRiver.jpg|Snake River Plain, image from NASA's , 2008 Image:Wfm area51 map en.png|Location of in southern , to the West of the . Image:Santa Fe National Forest Jemez District.jpg|Jemez Ranger District and Jemez Mountains, . References Category:Earth Category:Timeline